endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Memento
"Memento" is a special request in . Completion Process This quest triggers in the player's notebook after completing the section of the main storyline that takes place in Valka Castle; this is due to the fact that this is when Nancy has the for sale in her shop. After the player has bought the guitar and goes to play it for the first time, Oceana will approach them and notify them about a guided-tour request that seems pretty urgent. Upon taking this request, a young woman named Marzia arrives at Nineball Island, with a question about whether or not the player has bought a guitar recently. Oceana puts two and two together, and the three of them go over to inspect the guitar. Marzia kneels and inspects the guitar, then confirms a suspicion she had - this guitar is her father's, and it washed up on the shore of Ciceros Strait 20 years ago. It turns out that Marzia's father was aboard a ship known as the Pride of Athens, but the Pride ended up being one of Ciceros Strait's characteristic shipwrecks. Marzia asks for the player's help in finding the Pride of Athens, to which the player and Oceana both agree. After this, the player and Marzia go diving in Ciceros Strait's North Canyon and make their way over to the Pride of Athens, wedged between two rock formations at coordinates E-1. Once they arrive, they peer into the wheelhouse through the window on the closed door, and see that everything inside is largely intact. It is suggested that the player and Marzia try to open the hatch - but almost as soon as they start, Thanatos shows up to cause trouble. At this point, the player has to use the Pulsar to distract Thanatos in order to give Marzia time to get the door of the cabin open. When she does, she finds an old suitcase - her father's. She and the player then have to make an emergency ascent to get away from Thanatos while he's still shaking off the effects of the Pulsar. When everybody is safe back on Nineball Island, Oceana asks what's in the suitcase, noting that it seems to have kept the water out. Marzia says that it's all pretty average stuff, aside from a musical score that her father wrote. Oceana asks the player character if they want to try playing it, and Marzia enthusiastically agrees, wishing to hear the music her father left behind. The player character sits cross-legged at the end of Nineball Island's dock with the guitar and plays the music. Oceana sits on one side, and Marzia stands on the other, staring out at the ocean, apparently lost in thought - perhaps in memories of her father. After the song is over, Marzia thanks the player and says that she was going to ask for the guitar back - but changed her mind. Oceana, startled, asks if she's sure. Marzia says that her father would be glad knowing that his guitar was in the hands of people who loved the ocean as much as he did. As thanks for their help, Marzia gives the player the EM Fins and 10,000 Pelagos. The quest ends with Marzia quietly reassuring her father that she'll be fine, and that they'll meet again someday. Notebook Description After Nancy puts the Classic Guitar in her shop, the player's notebook starts with: " has a for sale! You should when you have the money." After the player buys the guitar and meets Marzia, the notebook updates: "It turns out that the guitar you bought once belonged to the father of a girl named Marzia. Can you find her father's ship, the , in ?" When Marzia has her father's belongings back and has listened to the player character play the musical score her father left behind, the quest is wrapped up with: "You bested Thanatos and retrieved the items that Marzia's father left behind." that came in. It seems pretty urgent. If you want to take it, come talk to me, OK?" The guide request in question is one from a young woman named Marzia. When she arrives, she greets the player: "Nice to meet you. I'm Marzia. There's something that I wanted to ask you about. This sounds a bit odd, but did you buy a guitar recently?" Oceana glances at the player and says: "Guitar? You think she means… That guitar?" The player, Oceana, and Marzia go over to where the guitar is, next to the entrance to the cabin. Marzia kneels and inspects it for a few moments, then says: "The shape...the scratches on the top...This is definitely it! Finally, I found you… I've spent so long trying to find my father's guitar. I finally got a hint about its location, but then I heard it had been sold to you. Do you mind if I tell you about him?" There is a short break while Marzia explains the relevant parts of her father's story. When she's done, Oceana speaks: "So 20 years ago his guitar washed ashore in Ciceros Strait… And you want us to help you find the because your father was on board, right? I understand. I know how it feels to want to know more about your father… We'll take you there! All right then, it's decided! Next stop, Ciceros Strait!" At this point, the player will dive in the North Canyon area of Ciceros Strait with Marzia, and head for the wreck of the Pride of Athens at coordinates E-1. (If they forget where they need to go, Marzia will give a reminder if spoken to during the dive.) When the player and Marzia reach the Pride of Athens, they descend upon the cabin of the ship to investigate. Jean-Eric pips up over the radio: "I can see it too! That's the ! It's in pretty bad condition, but the wheelhouse seems to be intact. You might be able to get inside through that hatch. Do you think it will open?" Marzia and the player start trying to pry the door of the ship open, but don't make very much progress before a familiar, ominous shape rounds the corner of a nearby rock formation. Jean-Eric warns the player: "This is Jean-Eric! A huge object has just appeared on the ship's sonar. It's the man-eater Thanatos! What's he doing here at a time like this?! It's too dangerous for you to try and escape. Your first priority is the safety of your client! You have to distract him until Marzia can ! Don't let Thanatos get anywhere near Marzia--but it's also ! Buy her some time by distracting him, but try to stay close!" At this point, the player must use the Pulsar to distract Thanatos while Marzia gets the hatch open. She updates the player about her progress as she works by calling out to them, and once she's finished, she yells: "Sorry to keep you waiting so long! I found my father's items in the wheelhouse." I discovered an ! Jean-Eric says: "Quick--do an emergency ascent while Thanatos is far enough away!" Once everybody is safe back on Nineball Island, Marzia says: "Thank you so much for helping me find a memento of my father!" Marzia, Oceana, and the player end up on the dock, Oceana sitting on the metal barrels and Marzia and the player standing nearby. Oceana asks Marzia: "So what's in the suitcase you picked up? It doesn't look like any water's leaked in." Marzia answers: "Yeah… Hopefully whatever's inside will be in good condition.Most of the stuff is pretty ordinary, except for this musical score." Oceana looks over at the player: "You want to try playing it?" Marzia seems enthusiastic about the idea: "I'd love to hear the music my father left behind! Please! Play it for us!" The player sits on the end of the dock with the guitar, and plays the piece Marzia's father left behind. Oceana sits next to the player character, and Marzia stands on their other side, staring at the ocean, seemingly lost in thought. Once the player character has finished the musical piece, Marzia says: "That was really beautiful… The music suits my memory of my father so perfectly. I was going to ask for the guitar back, but I've changed my mind." Oceana, startled, responds: "What?! But it was your father's, right? You should have it! You're his daughter. I'm sure he'd want you to…" Marzia declines, saying: "Dad loved the sea more than anything. It would make him happy to know that his guitar is in the hands of people who love the sea as much as he did. I'll come and visit again if I want to hear my father's song. ..Please, take this as your reward. It's a very special, high-performance .".. The player obtains the EM Fins and 10,000 Pelagos for helping Marzia, as well as approximately 2000 Pelagos for completing her guided-tour request. Marzia speaks again, more quietly this time: "(Dad, I'm OK. Don't worry about me). '' ''(We'll meet again.)" }} Gallery Marzia and the Guitar.png|Marzia kneeling to inspect the guitar. Marzia, Player, and Shipwreck.png|Marzia and the player investigating the Pride of Athens. Thanatos Lurketh.png|Thanatos lurking around the corner. Marzia gets the suitcase.png|Marzia upon obtaining the suitcase. Marzia, Oceana, and the Player.png|The player character playing the music that Marzia's father left behind. Category:Quests Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Ciceros Strait